The immense number of users of the internet and the tremendous number of platform offerings and content providers require advanced client-server management solutions. Conventional client-server management solutions for measuring and testing the performance of web sites by monitoring web pages suffer from a variety of deficiencies. For example, conventional client-server management solutions for monitoring web pages are limited in that conventional technologies do not capture the end user's experience on the web page and are unable to gauge performance of web page operation. Moreover, related art methods for measuring system metrics are unable to identify system issues based on an individual or a group of individuals, or provide metrics based on user location. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for measuring user and system metrics.
More specifically, a need exists for analyzing and identifying system problems on an individual and/or group of individuals basis, and/or further based on system access location.